


Kingdom

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't know what I'm doing, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Kingdoms, Mage, Magic, No Idea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tags May Change, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony stark is a apretance mage learning under Loki. He didn’t know his father or mother due to a marriage spat.





	1. Chapter 1

Two Kingdoms that were close due to there history of once being king brothers. However, now after 1000 years they have grown far apart. One kingdom named Wakanda grew to hold there people and need for knowledge higher than other things. While the other Stark kingdom (Because I’m a lazy B***) grew to care more about warriors and money. They had a fight at one point Bla bla bla. King Howard was a cheating b**** and everyone knew so when Maria had her first child she sent them away to be raised by a peasant and told her husband she wouldn’t give him a child until he was faithful. With the exact words “When you stop Whoring around I’ll give you a child.” That never happened…..so yeah. Years past and the people grew to forget of the hidden prince. Yup thats the prolog woot.


	2. Chapter 2

A cabin in the forest on the outskirts of town. Seven years ago the mage of the forest found a woman dead. After looking closer he found what looked to be a murder. She didn’t have any wounds on her body. When he looked closer he found a baby tucked under her in a way that protected it from preaters. Checking the child for life he found the child alive but far too cold. He took the chile into his arms and raped him up in his cloak. Loki continued to look around the young woman in hopes of finding out what had happened. However, all he could figure out was that the woman knew she was going to die, and that she had a piece of paper in her hand. ‘Please take care of my son. His name is Anthony’ written on the paper. Loki took the boy in, after all what else could he do? After seven year with the boy he found himself quite taken with the child.

“Loki Loki!! Look I learned the fire spell!” A young boy ran up to the mage who was mixing herbs. The mage turned to see that the boy had indeed learned the spell. 

“Good job Anthony. Let's try a water spell next” Loki said smiling at the young boy. The boy nodded with excitement. Loki had heard of a war starting soon, even if it was a rommer he needed to address the problem of having to leave Anthony alone. He wouldn’t fight in the war but he would have to go and heal the injured on both sides. He had signed a contract with both kingdoms that he and anyone that trained to be a mage in the woods outside the town would not choose a side in any war between the two. It practically costed an arm and a leg to get the Kingdoms to sing the damn thing.

“Anthony before we start the next spell can I tell you some important things?” The boy nodded ”The king of our land took something of the neighboring kingdom and a fight may start. If it does I will be called away to heal the wounded. You will have to stay here, I want you to focus on learning to read these next few days that way you can learn spells while I’m away” Loki said already ready for the pouty face that he knew was going to appear on Anthony's face. 

“Do you have to go?” Anthony asked pouting a bit.

“If a war starts then I will. However, King T’Chaka is a kind man he will try everything he can to not start a war. I hear he is expecting a child soon.” Loki said picking up the boy and pulling him into a hug. 

“Promise you won't leave?” Tony asked holding his pouty face. 

“As long as I don’t have too. I promised your mother to keep you safe and happy. If a war starts then no one will be happy” Loki said. Which was not completely true. After living for hundreds of years he found that he didn’t care if humans fought any more. They could kill themselves off for all he cared. However, Anthony is different from them because he is like a hole in the wall of a dungen. Through that hole he would see the sun and grass and could feel the warmth.

“Okay. I love you Loki” Anthony said rapping his small arms around Loki's neck in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

In the end Loki was correct in the assumption that King T’Chaka wasn’t going to enter a fight. In the end the stark Kingdom had problems soon after the anger with Wakanda ended. The royal adviser killed the Starks taking over for a tyrannical rule. He ruled for four years were of pure terror. He too was soon overthrown and then the kingdom joined together with the Wakandan Kingdom. The people began to prosper and King T’Chaka was kind to the way they had been taught. The king set up a competition for their lovers hands in marriage. It wasn’t really a competition unless multiple people were interested in one person. In this time King T’Chaka had a son and a daughter. The royal guards grew with some extremely strong people. However, it was ten years and hardly anyone saw the Mage Loki. King T’Chaka grew worried as the years continued. He decided to send his son and a few guards to go check in on the mage. 

“Son I have a mission for you” The king stared “I would like you to go and see the mage Loke to see if he is alright and invite him to move closer to the kingdom. The forest around his home is dangerous so you will be taking Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner, and Stephen Strange” He continued.

“Father I can do this mission without all that protection” T’Challa said frowning at how many people would be going.

“Son last time I visited Loki he almost killed me for trespassing. He killed my guards in a matter of minutes. For the safety of my conscious please bring them with you, and be careful” King T’Chaka said shifting his clothes to show a scare on his left shoulder putting emphasis on him almost dying. T’Challa stared at his father for a moment before nodding his head. If it meant meeting the one and only mage that had his father on the ropes.

“I will go tell them to get ready for the journey” T’Challa said bowing and turning to the door. He knew where to find the people he needed for this trip. First he would look in the herbalist section for Banner. Then go to the sorcerer section to get Strange. Then finally he would get the warriors from the training grounds. They would set out in the morning to the forest to the north of the kingdom.

\--------------

“Is everyone ready?” T’Challa asked the group. The sun had just rose above the horizon.

“As ready as we’ll ever be your majesty” Steve Rogers said bowing a bit again.

“Good then let's set out on the road” T’Challa said hopping onto his horse. They had a long way to go before they would be at the entrance of the deeper part of the forest. T’Challa decided to break the ice a bit and speak with the others.

“So how did you find your passion in your chosen fields?” He asked looking to the other riders.

“I broke my hands beyond medical help and ended up getting a help from a sorcerer and learned that I had a real talent for it” Strange said sharing just a glance at the others.

“Bucky and I had been friends for years, We grew up in the Stark Kingdom so fighting everyday was life. By the time peace came about we didn’t know how to do much else.” Steve said smiling at his best friend. Bucky nodded in agreement but didn't say much.

“I have always been interested in being a herbalist. There wasn’t really anything that I can say stood out to me” Bruce said brom his spot in the back.

“I see. Well what do you think of your life now that there's peace?” T’Challa asked. He might as well go all out and ask what questions he had always wondered about.

“It’s nice there's not as much pain as there was. It feels like a different world” Bucky spoke. He didn’t look at the king or anyone really.

“I think it was worth it. There was pain but I would do it again if the outcome turned out to be peaceful like this again.” Steve added a smile still on his face. T’Challa started to wonder if his smile was just stuck on his face.

“What about you two?” T’Challa asked hoping to get a rounded opinion.

“To be honest I was born in a different Kingdom and only came here to heal my hands. So It’s always been peaceful for me” Strange said shrugging his shoulders.

“I was sheltered a bit from the pain. I grew up in a house close to what was the Wakandan border so we could flee across if anything to bad happened” Bruce said folding into himself. Yeah this was going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Great I’m being forced to go into the forest. Which wouldn’t be so bad except I have to go meet the Mage Loki. He is known to hate Herbalist the most out of every other person. He’s been said to kill people he doesn’t like and torcher people he hates with misfortune. Not only that but I have to travel with the Prince! If I mess up and he gets hurt I’m going to end up in a cell in the dungeon. About half way through the town the prince decided to talk to us. Please let me live through this.

On the bright side I’ve met the others I’m traveling with. Steve Rogers and James Barnes or Bucky has come into my office with wonders anywhere from a broken bone to poison ivy. Strange and I have met due to the fact he studied on how to help his hands and others with the new skills in sorcery that he gained.  
The prince asked what we thought about the peace. Does he not like the peace? Is he going to throw us into wars when he is king? Is this a trick question? Why did I have to come? I'm not good with other people.   
\-----------------  
At the entrance of the forest we could see in for a bit but soon had to leave the horses because the trees where too thick. As we past by the trees I saw plants I never saw before. I wanted to take them and find out what they do, but that would be a death wish. 

We aren't to the Mage Forest yet and I didn’t want to make Loki mad already. The prince, Steve, and Bucky seemed to not notice the looming atmosfear. When I looked to Strange he seemed to notice something but didn’t share what it was yet. 

It took an hour or so to reach a tree with strange marking. Strange asked us to stop so he decipher it. I honestly couldn’t tell with all the leaves in the way of the sun how long it took us to get here. It didn’t look like the others could tell eather. I asked if I could look a round for a clearing but got a steren ‘no’ from everyone.

“Well this forest is a bit creepy to say the least” The prince said looking around at his surroundings.

“No offence your majesty but maybe comments like that should be held back” I said looking around at the trees and how they gave the allusion of locking us away in the center.

“Bruce are you scared?” Steve asked giving me a pouty face.

“Steve last time a herbalist entered the Mage forest Mage Loki killed them by casting a spell of misfortune. The herbalist was thrown out of the town because of all the disasters that befell them. I am terrified of what he will do to us” I said looking at Steve in the eyes.

“That spell will reserved depending on what you want” A voice said from the shadows. We stood and formed a sort of protective circle around the prince.

“we we are here to check in with the mage Loki. I am prince T’Challa my father wanted me to see if all is alive and well" the prince said. There was an eerie silence that fell over the trees. 

“All is well prince T’Challa. You may return home now” now the voice said. I tried to peer into the darker part of the woods in Hope's of finding out who or what was talking.

“I'm afraid I can not be contented with that. I need to see the Mage Loki with my own eyes to confirm it" the prince said. I swallowed the urge to hit the young prince. The kingdom had no weight here so his title wouldn't save them.

“very well, but know that you risk your life after you pass this tree. Good luck, your going to need it" the voice said and all was quiet once more.

“shall we go?” the prince asked as he turned to us. The others nodded and grabbed there things.

“Bruce if you want to stay or return to the horses you are free too" the prince said looking straight into my eyes. 

“I have to go along with you. Its It's my job to keep us alive” I said following the others deeper into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a chime in the wind alerting Anthony that there were people in front of his cercal. He stopped washing the clothes and dried his hands. He walked into the courage to see the Loki writing his book on enchantments. 

“Loki there are people at the entrance” Anthony said walking up to the mage.

“Answer it for me" Loki said opening the link between the intruders and them. There they heard them talking of the spell that was cast on a herbalist. The herbalist they are talking about had originally came to kill Loki with poison but he didn’t make it far before his plans were found out. He never actually meet Loki and ran from the forest after a couple of close calls. He then proceeded to be blamed for the misfortune of the village. Loki had promised Anthony that he had not placed any spell on the herbalist.

“That spell will reserved depending on what you want” Anthony said leaning forward a bit. Making Loki smile at the shocked looks on their faces. Loki loved it when his son took after his mischief and played games with others. Even if sometimes the games where played on himself as well. After a few words were exchanged between the two groups, Anthony said they could come in, which Loki didn't like but it wasn't like he took any spells down. He cut off the link between the two and looked at Anthony. HE didn’t want to talk with anyone for at least a century.

“Oh don’t give me that look. If they can make it past all the traps and animals they should get an audience with you. Besides we both know its 70000 acres between here and the age of the forest, It will take them more than a day to get here” Anthony said walking away to continue his chores. 

“I’m going to get you one day, and turn you into a dog or fish” Loki threatened light heartedly at the retreating figure. Anthony laughed but continued to walk away from the mage. As soon as the boy was out of sight Loki made a call. 

“King T’Chaka, have you sent your son to me?” He asked with a frown on his face. He could see the kings surprise at his sudden call. 

“Yes I haven’t heard anything from you in a while. Plus I thought it would be good for my son to finally met you and your gift” The king answered. He used the code word for Anthony ‘gift’ as he had been instructed. Loki wouldn’t have anything ruin his happy little home with his son whether the King liked it or not.

“Then you better hope that he can make it through my forest alive” Loki said smirking at how the King played at the news.

“I wish my son luck but your forest if a test for every Prince to master on there own” The king said rubbing his face.

“Why is that? Why can’t you do a tournament of some sort to test their abilities?” Loki asked smirk falling off his face.

“Because you will not go easy on the prince out of fear or respect. You will tell them exactly how they failed and how they would have to improve to be a good king. You are not bounded by the titles of our kingdom.” the king said folding his hands behind his back. Loki couldn’t argue with what the king said.

“If he or his men hurt my gift your son will not be returning to you alive” Loki said ending the call. How dare the King use him to help his son learn what he lacks. Even if it is the best method, Loki didn’t like being used.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing they learned about the forest is that they couldn't hurt anything in it. Thanks to steve not letting strange talk, he learned that lesson the hard way. There was a spell over the forest that allowed anything that was born or grew up in it to not be hurt by any outsider. That lead them to dodge and run from everything that showed any form of threatening posture. However, they ran out of luck after three days of running. A monster bear that stood about 11 feet tall. 

“Anthony we need more mold from a claw" Loki said early in the morning. He needed to make a potion that would take away the wrinkles on the king's face. His last conversation with the king left him rather mad, but after thinking about it the king was getting older.

“Okay! I'll go get some!” Tony said grabbing his hoodie and bag. He brought: a knife, a bottle, gloves, herbs, and a few potions. It wasn't much to bring when going through the forest but he didn't need much. The basic spells he learned as a child where to keep him alive in the forest. Tony set out jumping from tree to tree knowing its slower to walk on the ground.

\--------------

“what the hell are we supposed to do?” Bucky yelled dodging a giant paw from hitting him.

“Try and tire it out I guess" Strange yelled healing anyone that needed it. However, he was getting quite tired from the overuse of magic.

“Oh really? And here I thought I'd try and kill it" Bruce said running around trying to stay alive. Bruce unfortunately tripped and landed on the floor. The sudden movement triggered the bear to attack him. When Bruce looked up he saw the bear charging him. 

*CLAP*

The bear turned at the sudden noise angry. There they saw a young man with his hands together. The man was smiling at the bear in front of him. 

*CLAP* 

“Come now, are you scared of little old me?” the man said. The group would have moved it they weren't taken in by the beauty of the man. The bear growled and began to charge at him.

“fine be that way.” the man said with a sigh. He then raised his hand and said ”bullulæ Aeriæ somnum” bubbles started to float around the bear slowing it down. As the bubbles popped on the bears fur the bears movements became more sluggish. Soon the bear was fast asleep only a few inches from the man. The man then reached into his bag grabbing both the knife and bottle. He then knelt next to the bears paw.

“Thanks for the save”Bruce said standing up and dusting himself off “but uh what are you doing?”

“Saving? No I just needed the moss on this little guys claws" The man said looking up at them.

“Oh… um by any chance can you lead us to where the mage is?” T’Challa asked finally snapping out of his trance.

“I could but Loki would get mad at me. I'm not supposed to speak with outsiders” the man said rubbing his neck.

“Outsiders? You mean you live here?” Strange asked mouth dropping. They had almost died 70 times since entering the forest.

“Yes I do, lived here since I was a baby. So all the problems you're running into aren't applied to me" the man said crossing his arms a bit. He actually looked even cuter when offended.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just surprised is all” Strange said trying to undo what he said. The man stared at him for a minute in his eyes. It was like the man was trying to look into his soul.

“Fine, I forgive you for now. Say something mean about my home again and I’ll wake up his mother” The man said pointing at the bear that was asleep.

“He’s a baby? But he’s so tall” Bruce said waking over looking at the bear more closely.

“Yeah. Are they shorter outside the forest?” The man asked looking at bruce with wide eyes.

“Yeah, The tallest one I know of is 6 foot tall” Bruce said looking up at the man.

“Wow that's short, All the animals here are centuries old. Loki said in other parts of the world they are extinct or got shorter” The man said leaning over the bear and rubbing his hands in the fur.

“Really? Can you tell me more about the animals here” Bruce said excitedly. 

“I would love too!!” The man said his eyes shining at the request. The others were happy that Bruce asked about the forest. The rest of the day was spent learning about the forest. They learned that the trees have a mind of their own. In the ground they are all connected and will get mad if you hurt them. They learned that the large bear isn’t the only large animal around. They had birds the size of people and ants that were as big as some dogs. They found out that the plant life can be just as dangerous. The man showed them the mushrooms that could kill instantly when it comes in contact with the skin.

Suddenly there was a chime in the air that called the attention of the group.

“Outsiders are entering the forest” The man said smile long gone from his face. ”I must go now. Good luck finding who your looking for” He said running off into the forest. 

“So he was cute” Bucky said staring off where the boy disappeared. Everyone nodded at the observation.


End file.
